Goo Caverns
The Goo Caverns are a large network of underground tunnels used by Evil Ogel to mine Green Goo. History Alpha Team The Goo Caverns were mined specifically for two main purposes in Ogel's master plans. The first was to provide Ogel with a large underground base, since it would not be restricted by natural landforms such as mountains or oceans, and thus give Ogel an easy advantage. The second was to mine for Green Goo, a substance that earned the caverns their name. Many mining compounds were built, and Ogel Drones set to work to gather this goo. In addition, a Trouble Train Depot and Trouble Sub Docking Bay were both added. The first Alpha Team record of the Goo Caverns relates to agents Charge and Cam being held hostage here, imprisoned within two Trouble Tubes. Team Commander Dash, accompanied by agents Tee Vee, Crunch, and Radia, arrived in the Goo Caverns in the Trouble Train and rescued Charge and Cam. They turned off the main power generator for the Goo Caverns and then escaped by sneaking aboard Trouble Sub. Ogel later turned back on the power generator, and his drones continued work mining in the Goo Caverns. The Goo Caverns became a low priority by Alpha Team, focusing missions elsewhere across the globe. This changed in 2008, when Dr. Inferno led a raid against Ogel by trying to strike at the Goo Caverns. Alpha Team then began to frequently raid the Goo Caverns, causing damage to several sectors of the caverns. The Brickspider Bot v1.0 also took up residence in the Goo Caverns after refusing to be shut down by Ogel. After meeting Dr. Inferno, it agreed to form an alliance against their common enemies. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, masses of Mutant Dinos raided the Goo Caverns, wrecking many of Ogel's compounds, as well as his reinforcement beams built to keep the caverns from collapsing. Combined with their damage to the caverns themselves, this resulted in the Goo Caverns being extremely unstable. As such, for many months the caverns were neglected by both Ogel and Dino Attack Team. However, when Reptile confirmed that Dr. Rex based his Mutant Dinos on an old formula written by Ogel, Ogel realized that the Green Goo was a powerful weapon against the Mutant Dinos. Already allied with the Dino Attack Team, Ogel and General traveled to the Goo Caverns to get some goo for the Dino Attack Team, but they found the caverns in even worse shape than before. Shortly afterward, squads of Dino Attack agents were deployed to secure the Goo Caverns by driving out the Mutant Dinos, reinforcing the cavern walls, and rebuilding Ogel's base. The Agents Defense Organization was also arrived in the caverns to retrieve Green Goo. During this time, Dr. Inferno's alliance with XERRD was revealed. Dino Attack Team joined forces with Alpha Team, Agents, and Ogel Drones to raid Dr. Inferno's underground base and drive him out of the Goo Caverns. After an operation that lasted several weeks, the Dino Attack Team eventually succeeded in their mission. Unfortunately, much of their work was reversed when a massive army of Mutant Dinos suddenly appeared in the Goo Caverns. These Mutant Dinos wrecked much of the support beams that Dino Attack set up, and a volcanic eruption in Quadrant 14 caused much of the Goo Caverns to collapse. Currently, only twenty-three quadrants of the Goo Caverns are still operational and carrying out Green Goo mining. Most of the other seventy-seven quadrants are destroyed, claimed by landslides, lava, or sea in the wake of Quadrant 14's eruption. Quadrants The Goo Caverns are split up into one hundred quadrants for the purposes of keeping the Goo Caverns organized. Below are a list of specifically identified quadrants. Quadrant 1 Prior to the Dino Attack, this identified as Quadrant 1 for the simple reason of being home to Ogel's main underground base. Quadrant 12 This quadrant extends out into the nearby ocean, and is such home to the Trouble Sub Docking Bay. Here, supplies and troops are loaded onto the Trouble Sub to be transported to Ogel's Undersea Base and other locations. Quadrant 12 is also home to a Trouble Tube that once held Cam, and the main power generator for the Goo Caverns. Quadrant 14 This quadrant is home to the strongest volcanoes of the Goo Caverns. As such, it was often avoided by Ogel's drones, the Alpha Team, and the Dino Attack Team, despite its rich crystal and ore seams. During the Dino Attack, this was the only quadrant that was never reinforced, and continued to be unstable. Many Dino Attack Agents, nonetheless, came here under a false order from Dr. Rex, and were ambushed by an army of Mutant Dinos that suddenly appeared in the quadrant. Shortly after, the quadrant's volcanoes erupted. Quadrant 15 Being the neighboring quadrant to Quadrant 14, this sector was usually checked on frequently by drones to see if there was any volcanic activity. Usually, earthquakes or eruptions in Quadrant 15 foreshadow a much larger eruption in Quadrant 14. A regiment of Rock Drones traveled to Quadrant 15 to aid the Dino Attack Team in Quadrant 14, but they were wiped out by the eruption before they could make it to Quadrant 14. Quadrant 26 Quadrant 26 is home to one of the Trouble Train Depots in the Goo Caverns. It collapsed shortly after the eruption of Quadrant 14, making it likely that there are other Trouble Train Depots elsewhere in the Goo Caverns, since General, Rex, and Shock left the Goo Caverns after the eruption through a Trouble Train Depot. Quadrant 27 Quadrant 27 was where a massive combined squad of Dino Attack Agents worked. The large group allowed Quadrant 27 to be finished quickly, but in order to cover more ground, the squad broke up after reinforcing this quadrant. Ben Gunn's cave is also in Quadrant 27. Quadrant 45 General, Shock, and Amanda operated in this area when they first arrived at the Goo Caverns. Quadrant 46 Rex oversaw the reconstruction of an Ogel Mining Compound here. It was also in Quadrant 46 where Rex was ambushed and captured by the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and Cyber-Bully. Quadrant 57 Quadrant 57 was where Rex, Amanda, David, and Zyra operated after Quadrant 27 was finished. This is also home to the Brickspider Bot v1.0's cave, where the Dino Attack agents found Grease. Rex and Amanda later saw the reconstruction of an Ogel Mining Compound in in this quandrant. Quadrant 58 Quadrant 58 was home to an abandoned Ogel Mining Compound where the Brickspider Bot v1.0 and Cyber-Bully held Rex hostage. Dr. Rex also found an Ogel Drilling Vehicle driven by General, Rex, and Shock here, and began to pursue them. Quadrants 78-100 These quadrants on the outer rim of the Goo Caverns were far enough away from Quadrant 14 that they were not badly affected by the eruption. The Dino Attack Team still had control over them, and Green Goo mining continued to be carried out in them for the remainder of the Dino Attack. Trivia *Quadrants 14 and 15 are based, both in name and description, on Quadrants 14 and 15 of Planet U, introduced in the book Race for Survival. Category:LEGO Category:Locations Category:Ogel